The Night Before
by aynat
Summary: What would you do if you were going to die tomorrow? He's decided it all comes down to some preparations and a letter. Prequel to 'Last Goodbye, New Beginning'.
1. Prologue

**The Night Before**

**Author:** aynat (©Tanya Long)  
**Description:** What would you do if you were going to die tomorrow? He's decided it all comes down to some preparations and a letter. Prequel to _Last Goodbye, New Beginning_.  
**Spoilers:** None thus far.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters, though I would kindly pay for Luke. I make no money from this, it's purely for fun!  
**Author's Note:** I usually take into consideration any suggestions I'm given, but this story is a little different. The last chapter has already been written. So I may pay attention to suggestions for middle chapters but please don't take offence if I don't.

* * *

**Please Note:** I highly recommend you read Last Goodbye, New Beginning (check my user info) before reading this story. That said, it's all up to you, and this won't be confusing if you haven't read that really.

* * *

_Christopher's heart was beating quickly as he ran down the street. It was pitch black, and he didn't have time to ponder why no street lights were lit. He didn't stop to wonder why he was running, or what from. He didn't care, his instincts simply said run. _

He was breathing hard now, and there was a sharp pain in his left side. But he had to keep going, he had to get away. He just... knew he had to. So he began to run faster, and prayed he would get away.

"You have 24 hours."

Christopher turned his head so quickly he was surprised he didn't snap his neck. Someone had whispered that in his ear, he knew it, but no one was there.

"24 hours, use them wisely."

Urging his legs to carry him even farther he pushed on. It felt as though he was running uphill now, but he had no way to know for sure. He couldn't see an inch in front of him, everything was midnight black. It was then that he tripped.

Shouting out in pain as he felt his ankle twist in an unnatural way, he tried to pick himself back up, but he was too late. He felt a presence near him, over him. Whatever it was, it was here, and he knew he didn't like it.

"Christopher Hayden," a raspy voice whispered. "I come tomorrow."

* * *

Bolting upright Christopher took a deep breath. He was drenched in sweat and his heart was beating wildly. As he tried to calm himself down he ran the dream back through his head, trying to make sense of it. He could only form four words in his mind though. _I'm going to die_. 

Reaching over to turn on the lamp he made a sigh of relief as the light flooded the bedroom. Squinting at the brightness he leaned back against the headboard. He couldn't form any other thoughts in his mind, only the re-occuring idea that he was going to die.

Not an idea, it was knowledge. He knew he was going to die. In a day. He didn't understand why he would know, why this had happened, but he knew it. He was going to die tomorrow.

As pictures of his life flashed in his mind he grabbed a notepad from the night table. What could it hurt if he wrote out a to-do list and made some preparations? If it didn't happen then no big deal, everything would be in order for later. If it did happen though... well, then he would know that everything was looked after.

He began to jot things down on the notepad... check his will, his bank account, and get all the doctor information on Gigi together. And Lorelai, he'd better write her a letter. He had to. If he died tomorrow he needed to know he could say goodbye, or he would never forgive himself.

As he started the letter his pen died. Flipping the covers off to get a pen from the desk on the other side of the room the hair on the back of his neck stood up from the cool air. As he stood up he fell backwards and cried out in pain. His ankle was twisted.


	2. Tminus 24 Hours

**The Night Before**

**Author:** aynat (©Tanya Long)  
**Description:** What would you do if you were going to die tomorrow? He's decided it all comes down to some preparations and a letter. Prequel to _Last Goodbye, New Beginning_.  
**Spoilers:** None thus far.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters, though I would kindly pay for Luke. I make no money from this, it's purely for fun!

* * *

_T-minus 24 hours_

Christopher could feel the tears burning the back of his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He was standing in the doorway to Gigi's room, using the doorframe to keep him upright. He had given up on the letter to Lorelai for the time being, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to get going, to start working on everything on his to-do list, but it was only four in the morning. Gigi coohed as she turned over and Christopher smiled.

Limping into the kitchen Christopher started a pot of extremely strong coffee. As the aroma filled the room he collapsed into a chair and put his forehead down onto the table. He thought about Lorelai, and how just this coffee would be enough for her on her last day on earth. Of course she's always been more organized in important matters. She would have all everything already sorted out in the event this ever happened, plus she doesn't have a two year old to worry about. Only Rory, and Rory is old enough to take care of herself now.

With the coffee perking as his soundtrack he began to run pictures of Rory through his mind. He saw this beautiful baby wrapped up in a pink blanket asleep as Lorelai had put her in his arms for the first time. She didn't look like Lorelai so much then, but he could simply feel Lorelai's presence in the child. He never told anyone because it sounded so silly, but he knew his daughter was going to be just like Lorelai, only with his nose and chin.

All of a sudden Rory was five years old and she was telling Christopher all about her school. He wasn't there for the first day, or even the first month, but when he got there she told him everything she could remember. Then all of sudden she was in high school. Chris still couldn't believe how quickly it seemed that had happened, but in his mind he could clearly see Rory telling him all about her first day at Stars Hollow High School. By then she no longer held on to him like she could keep him around, but he knew deep down she hated everytime he left.

He remembered seeing the Chilton uniform for the first time. He still had to chuckle a little inside, but she did seem to look right in it. He knew she was meant to be on that path and he was thankful Lorelai had gotten her there. His memories of Rory's time at Chilton were few and far between. There was a boyfriend, another boy, and lots of books. But that's all he could really recall. He hadn't even made it to her prom.

And much quicker than he liked there were no more memories of Rory, he'd exhausted them all. Standing up he grabbed a mug out of the dish rack on the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. Taking a large sip he grimaced at the bitterness, he never did like his coffee black. But he needed the jolt, he needed to wake himself up. He had so much to do, so many things he wanted to sort out. He knew he would never get to all of it so he began to mentally prioratize everything.

Sorting out his will and bank account was necessary, he knew that. Lorelai was still the guardian mentioned in his will, and that was how he wanted it, but he had to write her a letter. He had never run that by her, he didn't know how to bring it up. It had always seemed so... morbid. But now he cursed himself for not taking care of it sooner, because now he didn't know for sure what was going to happen. Would Lorelai accept responsibility of Gigi? Could she?

Running his fingers through his hair he closed his eyes tightly and tried to imagine what he would say in the letter. There was so much to tell her, but he knew he would have to keep it short. It wasn't hard to realize how weird it would be for Lorelai to get that letter.

Christopher's thoughts were interrupted by Gigi screaming. He laughed, that girl woke up like clockwork in time for her early morning cartoons. Quickly refilling his mug he limped into the childs room to help her out of the crib.

* * *

When Gigi was preoccupied with the television Chris began to make breakfast. It couldn't believe the mundane things he had to do. It seemed so silly now, to spend such precious time doing things like cooking and cleaning, but it was necessary. As he went through the motions his thoughts drifted back to Rory. So many memories were missing, but even more were just never going to be. What about when she graduated from Yale? He would never see that. And he knew she had it in her to become the amazing journalist she dreamed of being, but he would never even see her first article in a magazine, or a newspaper. Jesus, he had never even taken the time to read her articles in the Yale paper! And what about the things every father should get to see...? Walking her down the aisle. He should be by her side then. It wouldn't be fair to Rory that no one would be there.

Chris closed his eyes tightly and counted to ten then opened them again. They were bloodshot from the tears he still hadn't let fall. _He'll walk her down the aisle,_ he thought. _He probably would have anyways._ Chris walked over to the fridge, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Rummaging through the fridge he slammed the door and a second later yelped in pain as his fist slammed against the wall.

He hadn't intended to punch the wall but he needed to vent. He wasn't mad at Luke, he was thankful he's been there when he wasn't. But he had to be mad at himself, hate himself even for putting everyone in the position where someone had to step in and be there for Rory. He just never did do anything right.


End file.
